


Progress: After the Slushee

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Glee “Missing Moments” [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x11, 3x11 “Michael”, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing moments s3, S3, Season 3, takes place right after blaine gets slushied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: After Blaine takes the slushee that was meant for Kurt, the glee club rushes him to the hospital, where Pam Anderson, Blaine’s mom, meets up with Kurt. Candid conversations ensue, and progress is made.Hurt/Comfort, some angst, and some fluff. A little insight into Pam and Kurt’s relationship at this time in the show.





	Progress: After the Slushee

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this ended up being a lot longer than I expected. It’s a little bit more angsty than I usually write, but it still has fluffy, happy bits sprinkled throughout it. Enjoy!

“Blaine, honey, you have to tell me what hurts,” Kurt instructs shakily, a panicked edge creeping into his voice as he watches his boyfriend writhe in pain from a slushee. _A slushee_.

Everyone knows that was no ordinary slushee.

“My eye,” he grits out on the end of an agonized groan, curling into himself farther. “It burns, oh my god, it hurts!”

“Okay, okay, just breathe,” Kurt soothes, trying to keep his voice steady as his hands shake. “We need to get him to the hospital.”

“I’ll drive,” Santana offers immediately, already whipping out her car keys. “I saw that look, Hummel, and there’s no way you’re driving in your state. Or Blaine’s.”

“I’ll go too,” Finn offers, and Kurt shakes his head.

“No, take my car,” he tosses Finn his car keys, a risk he’d only take in a dire situation. “Drive home, tell my dad and Carole what’s going on. I’ll get a ride home.”

“Okay,” Finn nods resolutely. “Call me if you need a ride home. I’ll come and pick you up.”

“Thanks,” he replies, turning his attention back to Blaine, who has yet to take his hands off of his eyes. “Honey, can you stand? We’re going to take you to the hospital.”

“Hurts too much,” Blaine whines, wincing away from Kurt as he tries to gently ease him into a sitting position.

“Can you take your hands away from your face for me please? Then I can help you up.”

Slowly, Blaine drops his hands, revealing the damage. His right eye is bright red and completely swollen shut, and his left matches the right in color, though it is still able to be opened slightly. His face is streaked with tears as they continue to spill out of both eyes, both from pain and panic.

“I can’t open my eye, Kurt, I can’t see!” Blaine cries, grabbing onto his boyfriend’s arm frantically. “I can’t see out of my right eye!”

“Shh, hey, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Kurt comforts, blinking back tears of his own. “We’re getting you help. Let’s get to the car, okay? Lean on me.”

Very carefully, Kurt guides Blaine back to Santana’s car, sliding into the backseat with him as Brittany hops into the passenger’s seat unannounced and Santana turns the key, throwing the car into reverse as she squeals onto the road.

Kurt’s about to comment on the fact that _seriously, Santana, it will not do Blaine any good if we get into a wreck on the way to the hospital,_ when Blaine pats his leg weakly from where he’s laying against him.

“Call my mom,” he requests, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “She’s going to freak out if I don’t tell her why I’m gonna be home late.”

Swiping open Blaine’s phone (he knows his password by heart — 5878 — because Blaine blushed so hard when Kurt once asked if it stood for anything, then admitting that it’s Kurt’s name spelled out on the keypad), Kurt immediately presses Blaine’s mom’s mobile number, holding the phone to his ear.

After just one ring, Pam answers. “Hi, honey! Everything alright?”

“Uh, hi, Mrs. Anderson,” he begins. “This is Kurt.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Well, not really. We’re on our way to St. Rita’s because something happened to Blaine’s eye tonight. I can explain more later, but he wanted me to let you know right away.”

“Oh my god, I’ll meet you boys there! Tell Blaine that I’ll be there as fast as possible,” Kurt can hear Pam slamming the door behind her, obviously rushing out to her car. “Thank you for calling, Kurt. I’ll see you soon.”

“Of course, Mrs. Anderson. I’ll see you then.”

After he hangs up, he glances back down at Blaine, who stopped moaning in pain once they got in the car, but hasn’t stopped wincing and writhing uncomfortably. “B, your mom’s on her way to meet us at the hospital. She said she’ll be there as soon as she can.”

“She’s probably remembering the last time she got a call like that,” he mumbles. “She cried so much the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance.”

“Well, at least you know she cares,” he offers helplessly, rubbing gently up and down Blaine’s arm. “And besides, this time she gets to hear the heroic story of how her son saved his boyfriend from certain doom.”

That eases a smile onto Blaine’s lips. “Anything for you.”

Suddenly, Kurt has to look away from his injured boyfriend, feeling an overwhelmingly strong wave of both love and unworthiness of Blaine’s affections. The first time Blaine seems to be at peace the whole night, it’s because he obviously, confidently admits that he would take another tampered slushee for Kurt — and, likely, even more dangerous things. That realization alone is enough to put a sizable lump in Kurt’s throat that he knows won’t go away for awhile.

Santana screeches the car to a halt outside of the emergency room, turning back to face the two boys. “You guys go get checked in awhile, and Britt and I will park the car and meet you inside.”

Kurt nods, gently easing Blaine out of the car. “Thanks, Santana. Seriously.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Blaine seems to be steadier on his feet as they rush inside, Kurt immediately dragging him to the front desk. Thankfully, the ER is having a relatively slow night, and they put Blaine at a higher priority than Kurt would have guessed initially, knowing that the ER might not consider him extremely high risk (despite what Kurt thinks).

Kurt has no qualms letting Blaine lean heavily against him as they sit in the waiting room, blocking out any worries about what the general public would think of them. He can worry about that when his boyfriend is not temporarily blind on his behalf, thank you.

Soon enough, Santana and Britt join them in the waiting room, and not long after, Blaine’s ushered back by a nurse who tells them that only family is allowed back with him. Kurt has a split second panic where he nearly pretends to be his fiancé (he knows Santana and Britt would immediately play along, and Blaine would be more than okay with that white lie), but in his better judgement, he keeps his mouth shut.

As soon as he sits back down in the waiting room, his phone rings, displaying his dad’s caller ID.

“Hey, Dad.”

“Kurt, is everything okay? Finn’s trying to explain what happened, but it sounds like he doesn’t really know what went down. Is Blaine alright?”

Kurt sighs heavily. “None of us really know what happened. We were meeting up with the Warblers to sort out who would be doing MJ for regionals — and before you say anything, it was just a song and dance battle, Dad. Nothing physical.”

“That’s what Finn said. But we couldn’t follow him after that.”

“Well, I don’t know exactly how it happened, but we get to the end of the song, and suddenly, that _snake_, Sebastian, throws a slushee at me. Blaine being Blaine, jumps right in front of me and takes the brunt of it, and the next thing I knew, he was on the ground and screaming in pain. Something’s wrong with his eye.”

“Jesus, a slushee?” Burt repeats incredulously. “That can’t be a normal slushee.”

“Not at all,” Kurt agrees. “It was bad, Dad. Blaine was just crying and there was so much red slushee, it looked like blood, and —“

“Kurt, take a breath. Do you need me to come sit with you at the hospital? I can leave now.”

Kurt brushes away a few tears that started to fall. “No, no. It’s okay. Blaine’s mom is on her way, and Santana and Britt are staying too.”

“Okay. You know you can call me if you need anything tonight, right? I’m not going to bed until you’re home and Blaine’s in some sort of stable condition.”

“I know, Dad. Thanks.”

“Of course, kiddo. Want to stay on the line a little longer?”

At that moment, Pam Anderson flies into the emergency room, finding Kurt in the waiting room before she even makes it to the front desk.

“Thanks, but Blaine’s mom just got here. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Okay, kid. Seriously, if you need anything, I’m here.”

“Thanks, Dad. Talk to you soon.”

As soon as he hangs up, Pam’s already looking to him with worry-filled eyes. “Have they said anything about Blaine?”

Kurt shakes his head. “They won’t allow anyone but family back there.”

Pam immediately stands, then pauses, glancing at Kurt before slowly sitting back down. “I’m so sorry. This isn’t any easier for you. Are you okay, Kurt?”

He nods. “I’m very shaken, honestly, but better now that I know he’s being treated. You know, Blaine took the slushee that did this to him for me. It was meant to hurt me, but he jumped in front of it just in time.”

Pam exhales, resting a trembling hand on Kurt’s arm. “That doesn’t surprise me at all. He loves you more than anyone else in the world.”

Kurt blushes, averting his eyes as Pam smiles softly. Blaine has this magnetic honesty in his eyes that is almost too raw and unabashed to look at when it surfaces — and now, Kurt’s faced with that same depth in Pam’s gaze.

“I wish it was me,” he murmurs. “I wish it was me who got slusheed, and I wish it was me who got hurt.”

Pam squeezes his arm gently. “Honey, don’t let yourself feel responsible. If it had been you, Blaine would’ve said the same thing. Don’t beat yourself up over something you can’t change.”

“Besides,” she continues. “I know Blaine would rather it have been him. If you had gotten hurt, he would’ve felt this pain twice as deep.”

“I completely understand that,” Kurt remarks. “I have never felt that scared in my life.”

“It’s only natural,” Pam assures. “That’s what happens when you love someone.”

There’s a few beats of awkward silence between the two as Kurt reflects on the past few minutes of conversation. It’s not that he never got along with Pam — she always welcomed him into the Anderson home, actually referring to him and Blaine as boyfriends (unlike Blaine’s father, who still just calls Kurt “a very good friend” no matter how many times Blaine corrects him). Still, they never talked much about his and Blaine’s relationship, and he’s gotten the impression that maybe she doesn’t know how to speak about it in casual conversation.

“Well, I’m going to go check on him,” she says suddenly, standing up from her seat. “If you need anything, have someone come get me,” Pam takes a few steps in the direction of the front desk, then stops again and turns to him. “If I could make the rules, Kurt, you’d be coming to check on him with me.”

With a final nod, Pam heads over to the check-in desk, immediately being ushered back. It takes Kurt a minute to process what she just said, but when he does, a fond warmth settles in his chest, and he can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips.

A soft snore suddenly breaks him of his reverie, and he notices that Santana and Brittany have both fallen asleep against each other in the chairs next to him. Glancing at his phone, he notices that it’s nearly midnight, so he carefully shakes Santana awake.

“Hey, if you want to leave, go ahead. It’s late, and I can get a ride home with Mrs. Anderson or my dad,” he remarks, and Santana blinks up at him like he’s crazy.

“Really? You think we’re going to leave when Blaine’s in the ER?” She retorts incredulously.

“I just wanted to offer,” he replies, and Santana snorts.

“I’m going to go back to sleep, and only wake me up if there’s news on Blaine.”

Since it’s always for the best that you listen to Santana (especially when she’s tired), Kurt decides to leave her alone until further notice.

About a half hour later, Pam emerges with Blaine walking in one piece next to her, right eye bandaged, but his left eye fully open and much less red than it once was.

Kurt immediately stands, meeting them halfway across the waiting room and pulling Blaine into a delicate hug.

“How are you feeling? Did they say what’s wrong?”

Blaine nods, chewing his lip nervously. “My left eye’s fine, but my right cornea is deeply scratched. There was something in that slushee that cut it, and I’m going to need surgery.”

Kurt’s breath is caught in his throat. “Surgery? When?”

“Later this week,” Blaine replies, squeezing Kurt’s wrist reassuringly. “But the doctor says that it’ll be a relatively quick recovery, and I should regain full vision function.”

“Well, that’s good,” Kurt breathes. “At the very least.”

“Looking good, Blaine,” Santana comments suddenly, her and Brittany having woken up when Kurt flew from his seat. “Unfortunately, Halloween’s already passed, so you missed your chance for a built-in costume.”

Pam’s eyes widen, looking rather offended, then shocked as her son laughs and pulls Santana into a hug.

“Thanks, Santana. You’re right, it is unfortunate,” he agrees. “But seriously, thanks for driving us here tonight.”

She shrugs. “It’s about time something exciting happened to this glee club. Things were going too well.”

She looks between Kurt and Blaine, hesitant for a split second. “I’m just sorry it had to be you. Any one of us would’ve rather it been us.”

“I know,” Blaine smiles softly. “Thanks, Santana.”

She nods stiffly, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. Brittany’s unusually quiet, leaning gently into Santana as they stand together, waiting for the next move of the group.

“Well, I think we’d better go home,” Pam breaks the momentary silence. “Kurt, if you’d like...” she sighs, eyes catching on where Blaine had discreetly grabbed Kurt’s hand as Santana was speaking. “...you can spend the night at our house. Tom’s out on a business trip, and as long as your parents don’t mind, it’s okay with me.”

Blaine squeezes his hand, and that reminds Kurt to answer Pam’s offer. “Uh, yeah, that’d be great. I’ll call my dad.”

As Kurt steps away from the group, he overhears Pam tell Santana and Brittany to head back home, and he can’t help but smile. Somehow, this entire experience makes him feel a little less awkward around Blaine’s mom.

“What’s the news, kid?”

“Blaine’s okay. He has a scratched cornea, and he has to get surgery on his eye later this week. The doctor said he should have a full recovery, though.”

“Good. That’s what we were hoping to hear. Need me to come get you?”

“Actually, Dad, that’s what I was calling to ask you about,” Kurt barrels on. “Blaine’s mom invited me to stay the night at their house.”

“I see.”

“I know it’s last minute, but neither of us really want to be alone right now, and —“

“I get it, kid. If Mrs. Anderson needs you to be picked up tomorrow morning, just give me or Carole a call any time.”

Kurt lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thanks, Dad. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then, Kurt. Get some good sleep tonight.”

“I’ll try. Goodnight.”

“Night, kiddo.”

As soon as he hangs up, Kurt notices Blaine’s hopeful expression is trained on him. “My Dad said it’s alright if I stay over tonight.”

“Great,” Pam replies with a genuine smile, ushering the two boys out of the hospital. “And just so we’re clear, Kurt, I did not invite you over for you to just stay in a guest room.”

Despite the awkward stiffness of her statement, Kurt can sense the sincerity behind it all, and if Blaine’s blush is any indication, he senses it too.

Kurt clears his throat. “I understand. Thank you, Mrs. Anderson.”

“Call me Pam, honey.”

Blaine grins brightly in Kurt’s direction, and the happiness isn’t lost on him — when parents make an effort, it means a lot.

“Sure, Pam.”

There’s a lot of resolute effort in the air tonight. Despite the horrible circumstances that sparked it, progress is being made.

And that’s what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Pam has always been such an interesting character to me, so I wanted to expand on her very, very minute role in the show by giving her some exposure before she technically appears on screen.
> 
> Visit me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
